Gate way
by sonickidds
Summary: cero is in for a surprise whean she is somehow transported to the  anima world. has final fantasy characters.
1. beginnings

I do not own anima or its characters. Except my character.

It was like a bad dream come true. I was standing in the dessert . and my bike broke down. I knew I was having engine problems, but ignored them anyway. My stupid mistake. After muttering to my self I check my cell phone. And just my luck no bars And know its getting dark. (sigh) Better start walking. Not the best walk in the world if you know what I mean. After hours of walking I come across a old house. I know I probably should not stay here but it is not wise to be out in the dessert at night ether well whats the worst that could happen. BIG MISTAKE


	2. events

**Disclaimer. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please forgive me. One more thing, if you review**

**I will update faster. Not day fast but weak fast. I must be in a really good mode to update in a day. Also I wont write if you don't review. So yeh, review or chuck Norris will hurt you. On with the story**

**narrator's p.o.v**

it was a regular day. Corro was eating apples as usual, Nana was sowing, Husky was fishing, and Senri was being Senri. I'm bored. No one cares Corro. Why are you always so mean to me?. Because you are retarded. Corro runs of crying while Husky laughs at him. That wasn't very nice husky. Said a very angry Nana. Fine I will go look for him. You better. While your at it find Senri. He has been gone for a while. Fine. Be back in a hour.

**Corro's p.o.v**

_husky is always so men to me. Did he have to call me retarded? I hate him. I'm never getting apples for him ever again.(looks around) crap now I'm lost. All because Husky is sooo mean. I wonder where I am. I've been wondering for a while now. I hope I can find my way back._

**Cero's p.o.v**

_I wonder whats in here. (looks around) nothing but old furniture). And some books..._

_maybe there something in the pantry. I really hope no one lives her. That would be occurred._

As I open the pantry door I scream as a family of roaches jumped out at me. Normally I'm not afraid of roaches but right now I'm on edge, so Evan the Easter bunny would have startled me.

Great nothing to eat but I did find a bed. Well I guess I will hit the hay.

Hoped you enjoyed the story. Remember review or Chuck Norris will hurt you. Later.


	3. down the rabbit hole and tears?

A.N

(Me) well here is my next exciting chapter.

(Requm) its not that exciting.

(Me) yes it is now say the disclaimer.

(Requm) fine, my master dose not own +anima,or final fantasy. Only Cero, the uncool O.

(Cero) you're just jealous, now on with the story!

no one's p.o.v

Cero woke up extremely groggy. Wanting to brush her teeth, she went to find a bath room. A couple of minutes later she found one down stairs. She walked in and stared at her pale reflection in the cracked and grim covered mirror. Cero pulled out a travel bag out of a backpack. She opened it and found a tooth brush and other things. After brushing here teeth, Cero started combing her hair and putting it in its usual fashion, a long braid in the back with two short pieces of hair in the front as bangs. To finish she put on a beanie.

"Okay now that that's done lets look for a phone, or at least something to eat." Cero headed downstairs in a attempt to find these items. After searching for a good 15 minutes she came to the conclusion there probably wasn't a phone in the house, but she did find a can of beans in one of the cupboards.

"I wonder if these are even still good. Hopefully they won't kill me." She pried open the beans with a knife, then ate strait from the can with a collapsible spoon. After she was fed a groomed curiosity started to take over. She began wandering the house. She walked down a very long and dark hall. It was covered in spider webs and mold. So was most of the house know that I think about it. Cero stumbled upon a giant wooden door. It was beautifully carved and covered in markings of all shapes and sizes. She ran her hand along markings and smooth edges of the door. It just occurred to her that there was no door knob. She began looking for one but to no avail. She turned around and started to walk away. But to her shock and horror there was a wall the greeted her. She turned around and found she is now in a square room., only her and the door. She approached the door, it now seamed bigger and more imposing then it did before. With a flash of light the once missing door knob appeared. it as wonderful as the door. With hesitation she twisted the knob and walked through. It was as if she was walking on air. The door slammed shut and she fell unconscious.

Husky's p.o.v

Maybe I shouldn't have called Corro retarded, She seamed really hurt. Well I better find her before she gets into some kind of trouble. I ran through the woods desperately looking for my friend. I came to a clearing and found a familiar black feather in the direction of a really dangerous path. Corro must have not been paying attention and ran through here. A readied my staff in case of danger and started walking. I looked at the sun and realized it was almost night time. I better hurry up. After 20 minutes of walking I stumbled upon a clearing. I saw Corro crying in the middle. I called her name, she looked at me and prepared to run, I jumped on her thus preventing her escape. she wriggled under my grasp. "let me go" she cried.

Corro I'm sorry for what I said, please stop struggling. Corro stopped squirming and looked me in the eyes. There was only sadness in her usually cheerful eyes. I didn't mean what I said. Please forgive me. She only stared and didn't respond. That hurt more then anything I have ever felt. Please speak to me. I pleaded. Still only a blank stare. I sighed. Okay I probably deserve that. Well, lets head back to camp. "are you going to call me names again?" she said in a low sad tone. No I wont I replied. "you promise?"

I promise. Corro gave me a smile and hugged me. We can do this later, right now let get to camp. _Why do girls have to be so weird?_ We started to head back when a bright light blinded me. In its place was a unconscious girl, no more then 15. she wore weird clothing. She had on black boots and pants. She wore a dark blue shirt and had a purple coat sort of thing with something that resembled the wind. She started to stir, I put Corro behind me protectively, ready to fight if necessary. I pulled my staff in a defensive stance. The girl stood up, unsure of herself and stared at us with piercing purple eyes. It was a shade of purple I could not describe. The color looked unnatural but natural at the same time. Finally the girl managed to say something.

"where am I?"she fell but I caught her. Corro can you fly back and tell Senri that we need his assistance. Okay?

Okay. She activated her + anima, dark ebony wings appeared and feathers covered her once bare arms. With a powerful yet graceful push push she was in the air. eventually she disappeared from my sight. I turned t the stranger to find her softly snoring. She doesn't appear to have any injuries. I sighed. Today was just plan weird!

A.N

(Me) what a great chapter. Please review or...

(Cero, and Requm) we eat all of your cookies

(everyone) muhahahahah


End file.
